The Best of Speeches from the Greatest of Men
by New Decade
Summary: A magical day that was a dream come true. Only one man would be able to sum it up in words.


NO! Horatio and/or Natalia cannot die! I need spoilers to put my mind at ease! If you put spoilers in your review or a PM first, I'll write a one-shot about anything you want me to write about. I know this seems completely pathetic, but CSI: Miami is the only thing that makes me happy other than shooting, writing and reading. I wasn't even on planning publishing this one today, but I'm that desperate. (Update, May 9th, **storytime4fun** has been kind enough to send me possible spoilers. Thanks!)

On another note, this is a fluffy little piece I wrote about Horatio giving a best man speech at Eric and Cal's wedding.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>In his recent memory, Horatio couldn't remember a scene as blissful as the one lain before him. The reception, like the wedding, was a small one; only the closest of family and friends were in attendance. But the size of the wedding couldn't determine the cheerfulness of the atmosphere, which was literally filled to the brim, if not over. The celebration could have been the size of William and Kate's and still not surpassed the joy and gleefulness in the Miami air that evening.<p>

The Woods' yard, which Alexx had volunteered for the occasion, had been transformed into a place of beauty. Tables set around the yard under a large white canopy, rice paper lanterns hanging above the heads of the people. At the refreshment table sat trays of food and drinks, a layered wedding cake stood at the center with roses made of pink and yellow icing placed beautifully along the exterior of the cake. The center of the yard had been cleared for people to walk around and to dance, where Eric and Calleigh had shared their first dance as man and wife; an action, Horatio was certain, was quite awkward for them to do in front of their family and friends.

But now, as the members of the wedding and guests all sat at their seats, it was almost time for the speech of the evening, the speech Horatio knew was his responsibility the moment Eric asked him to be his best man.

Alexx, who had in some ways been appointed as the coordinator of the ceremony, met his eyes and they nodded. She rose from her seat beside Calleigh, smoothing the wrinkles from the skirt of her lavender ensemble as she walked towards the sound equipment, picking up the microphone and switching it on before bringing it to her lips.

"Okay, everyone," she smiled, her voice amplified by the microphone. "It's time for the speech of the hour, the best man speech, so I'll be handing this over to Horatio."

There was a light round of applause as Horatio rose in his seat from beside Eric to take the microphone from Alexx.

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio grinned as the applause died down. "I'll start off by saying how it is truly an honor to be standing here today, as Eric's best man, and how immensely glad I am to see himself and Calleigh here today, forming this joyous union in which I'm certain they'll both be very happy."

Horatio turned his head to see the newlyweds beside him, Calleigh looked beautiful in her long wedding dress and veil and Eric looked handsome in his tuxedo. Horatio could see the two of them holding hands under the table as they smiled up at him, Eric's thumb drawing circles on the back of Calleigh's hand unthinkably.

"For those of you who don't know this, myself, Eric and Calleigh are the only…I guess you can say veterans of our team. And on September twenty-first, 1997, I got called out to the Everglades on a case because a young man, who was a friend of mine, had found a car that was truly a crime scene. That young man was Eric. When I arrived back at PD there was a young Southern woman who surprised me by knowing more about guns then most men I'd met, that woman was Calleigh. They met, I know, in the garage at PD. I don't know what Eric said and, truthfully, I don't want to know," Horatio smiled, shooting Eric a look as everyone lightly chuckled. Horatio never knew how the conversation went between Eric and Calleigh when they first met, but he did know what Eric's personality had been like back in those days and he was certain there were a few flirtations on Eric's part especially.

"But back to the story, Eric and Calleigh's expertise were key points in solving the case that day and I knew that I had found my team at that point. What I didn't think we'd all find there on that day was also family, one that has grown through the years in many ways. Whether it be by many more joining through PD." It was at that point Horatio looked up at Frank, Alexx, Ryan, and Natalia, all of who played a role in the wedding whether it be a bridesmaid, groomsman or maid of honor, but more importantly they were members of their family, as Horatio had said. Ryan had smiled his famous smile as he when he walked down the aisle and was still wearing it now as Horatio gave his speech. Natalia was too smiling, though when Eric and Calleigh were exchanging their vows she wasn't smiling, she was too busy trying to control the tears of joy running down her cheeks. Even Frank was smiling, despite the fact he had been complaining about wearing a "penguin suit" earlier that morning.

"This family," Horatio continued. "Which I will admit is a bit stranger than most, is one I'm happy to say that I'm apart of and one I hope to never see fall apart and only continue to grow. Now, to Eric I'd like to say that even though Marisol has left us, there is no doubt in my mind that she's very happy for you and that she'd welcome her sister-in-law with open arms. To Calleigh, I'd like to say that you were probably the only one smiling in MDPD the day we met and I thought you were smiling wide then, but now I see that you're smiling a thousand times brighter. And I hope the two of you remain as happy together years from now as you do today," he grinned. "So, let's all raise our glasses. To Eric and Calleigh."

"To Eric and Calleigh," everyone echoed, raising their champagne filled glasses.

* * *

><p>Horatio's best man speech was one of the many traditions followed by the people who were normally looked upon as untraditional. Calleigh threw her bouquet out to the crowd of women, the flowers being caught by an overexcited Valera. Eric tossed the garter, which landed into the surprised hands of Bryan Woods, who blushed furiously after the fact. They cut the wedding cake and thoroughly enjoyed the party for the remainder of the afternoon.<p>

Nightfall came and the time for the newlyweds to leave for their honeymoon was upon them. Calleigh had changed from her wedding gown into a navy blue dress and she and Eric, who had been wearing the same wide smile throughout the day, rushed under the shower of rice towards their car. Eric opened Calleigh's door for her, maneuvering his body in a way to shelter her from the downfall of rice. He than rushed to the other side of the vehicle to enter on his own side. They both rolled down their windows to wave at their guests as they drove away from the Woods' house. Horatio cheered after them and waved goodbye with the rest of the crowd as the car began to drive off into the distance.

As the clapping died down, many of the guests either headed out the back or inside the house, but Horatio was among the few that watched the car as it continued down the road. His eyes were still on the car's taillights as Ryan, who was still grinning from ear-to-ear, as he came up to Horatio.

"Great speech, H," he smiled. "But I think you left something out."

"Yeah, what's that?" Horatio asked, curiously.

"That it is about time," Ryan half chuckled, half sighed before heading back towards Alexx's house.

Horatio lightly laughed to himself as the car turned a corner and completely vanished from sight.

"It sure is," Horatio said to himself.


End file.
